


You're the Apple to My Pie

by chewhy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blogging, Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy
Summary: prompt on [7fics]: food blogger au please? i dunno if that exists honestly lol. 2jae fluff please with jaebum as the overly rude on the brink of being fired waiter and youngjae as the internet star with amazing photography skills, but a cute and unsecure behaviour in real life.





	You're the Apple to My Pie

**Author's Note:**

> fun fun fun i’ve been on a moodboard rampage and i made one for this fic [[here~](http://busanjeongin.tumblr.com/post/172115232700/youre-the-apple-to-my-pie-a-2jae-food-blogger)] if you want a visual lol

_You’re the Apple to My Pie_

 

_@bon_appetweet (AN//creds to chandler for the idea)_

 

_Hehe, hi guys! It’s me again, Ars! I just wanted to update everybody on this new gelato place I found! It’s so~~ good ^.^_

 

Youngjae pauses his typing. Should he include the emoticon? He’s not sure. Some of his readers think it’s cute, but he doesn’t want to annoy them with too many unnecessary emoticons. Following a few moments of pondering, he shrugs and moves on. 

 

_I went for the Smurf flavor-I never really knew there was such a thing before! It tasted rather like blue raspberry, which was really cool! My friend from Hong Kong got the Pistachio flavour, which he said was yummy. He also said it looked like I blew a Smurf. D:_

 

Youngjae pauses again. He hesitates for a moment, but it’s not long before he’s quickly deleting the last sentence. Youngjae prides himself on keeping a cute, family friendly blog. It probably doesn’t help that all of his willing, taste-testing friends are all filthy minded. 

 

Finishing up with a few aesthetic pictures from his _Gelato Journey_ (as the blog post is titled), he hits post. Youngjae sees that he still has some time to kill, and decides to take a few minutes to check out the comments below. 

 

Scrolling through his post from last week on a Western-Korean fusion food restaurant, he can’t help but smile as he sees a comment from one of his more dedicated followers. 

 

_@noralover7_ commented: hmm I’m not really a fan of Western food, but since it’s a fusion maybe it will be ok? I know I have to try since you recommended it!!

 

Youngjae giggles and contemplates how to respond. 

 

reply to _@noralover7_ : hehehe I promise it’s good! but make sure to ask for the an extra side of kimchi pancakes, they taste the best!(ó  ꒳ ò ✿ )

 

He’s not sure if the flower emoticons were a little bit overboard, but that will have to do for now, as he needs to get ready for his dinner reservation. Youngjae had been rather excited when he had gotten the booking because so far he’s only seen the best reviews for it online. Even though it goes a little bit out of his usual price range, hence no tag along taster with him today, Youngjae decides that it’s good to treat himself once in a while. 

 

As he gets ready to head out, he spends half an hour looking in the mirror trying to decide between his white or black button down before realizing that it’s almost 6:30pm. Throwing on the white shirt, he grabs his camera and lens bag before rushing out, patting his pockets to double check for his phone and wallets. 

 

At the restaurant, Youngjae has absolutely no regrets coming. He had called the managing host on the phone earlier and gotten permission to take photos, so as he waits for the waiter he snaps pictures of everything from the cutlery to the chandeliers and the floor to ceiling murals and mirrors adorning the walls. 

 

Suddenly hearing a cough from his side, Youngjae startles and drops his camera into his lap. “Oh! Hi, sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Youngjae says to the waiter who stands there with an impatient look on his face. 

 

“That’s fine, sir. My name is Jaebum, I’ll be taking care of you today. Is there anything I can get you to drink? Perhaps a glass of wine?” he says, setting down a menu and wine list in front of Youngjae. 

 

“Yes, actually, what would you recommend? I’ll be having the steak special today, so something that goes well with red meats preferably,” Youngjae asks, perusing the list. Everything seems rather pricey, but he supposed that’s what’s expected as he sees the imports. 

 

“Ah, then you might want to try the Syrah, it’s imported from Spain and quite popular among our customers,” Jaebum says, pointing at one of the red wines on the list. 

 

“Oh, that sounds perfect,” Youngjae says. “In fact, would you mind if I went ahead and ordered now as well?” He’s done his research ahead of time and knows everything to be said about the menu. 

 

“Of course, what will you be having today?” the waiter asks, pulling out a notepad with an experienced flick of his wrist. Youngjae notices a small patch of ink peeking out from under the sleeve and is startled for a second upon seeing the intense contrast in this high end restaurant but goes ahead and orders. Jaebum nods and heads back to the kitchens with his orders. 

 

As Youngjae waits in the meantime, he pulls out a notebook of his own and begins jotting down notes of what he can to match the pictures he’s taken so far. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jaebum returning with a wine bottle and hastily sets down his book on the corner of the table. “Back so soon? That was fast,” Youngjae giggles. 

 

Jaebum just gives him a tight smile as he sets down the glass. As he goes to begin pouring the wine, he moves closer to the table and unknowingly bumps Youngjae’s book. Almost as if in slow motion, Youngjae watches the book fall with a thud onto Jaebum’s foot, to which Jaebum startles and loses his grip on the wine bottle. It falls with a crash onto the table, knocking over the wine glass and leaving behind trails of deep reddish purple stains all over the tablecloth and Youngjae’s clothing.

 

They both freeze where they are, silence surrounding them broken only by the glug glug as the wine continues to spill out onto the floor.

 

“Oh God,” Jaebum says, stooping to pick up the wine bottle. “I am so, so terribly sorry about that, please don’t report me to the manager, I promise I will pay for your cleaning bill, I am so terribly sorry, that was awfully clumsy of me,” he continues to ramble on and on, apologizing as he attempts to rub away the wine from Youngjae’s shirt.

 

Youngjae is pretty sure that his face matches the wine stain on his shirt, but he doesn’t have it in him to scold the waiter. “Oh… It’s okay really! I didn’t like the shirt much anyway,” he says, trying to laugh off the situation. He grabs Jaebum’s hands to stop them from scraping a hole into his chest and says, “I think that’s fine, now. Do you think I could still get my dinner?”

 

Jaebum just nods silently before running off to the kitchens after yet another apology. Youngjae doesn’t bother to take anymore notes or pictures that night, opting to ignore the sad visuals of his outfit in favoring of savoring the taste and flavor of the steak he ordered. He’s not sure that the food is necessarily worth the trouble of losing a shirt, but later, when Jaebum returns to get his check and leaves behind a giftcard with a hastily scribbled note on it, Youngjae decides that, yes, it was worth it.

 

—

 

When Youngjae gets home, he goes back to his computer to check for any comments to cheer him up as he throws his favorite shirt into the trash chute. “It’s been a long run,” he whispers dramatically before giggling a little bit. At least he can find solace in the fact that the waiter had been cute. 

 

Opening up his computer, Youngjae slides his sim card in and clicks transfer on the photos. As the pictures from his latest foodie adventure load into the cloud, he opens up his inbox to see if he has any new comments. Lo and behold, another reply awaits him.

 

@ _noralover7_ replied: well then it’s settled! i’ll have to see if i can squeeze in some time to go between practice and work… ( ꈍ ‸  ꈍ ✿ ) thank you so much for your constant updates, blogger-nim! they really give me strength to get through my day lol (///∇/// ✿ )

 

Youngjae finds himself laughing at all the emoticons, and the smile remains on his face as he begins writing the post for tonight. He debates for a little bit before deciding, ah, well, Seoul is a big enough city that he’s sure nobody will notice and includes a picture of the note the waiter had handed him on a napkin earlier that night. 

 

—

 

Five minutes later in a small apartment on the other side of Seoul, @ _noralover7_ gets a notification on their phone saying 

 

@ _bonappe_tweet_ _has just posted a new update!_ _“I’ll Stop Wine-ing About It!”_

 

Jaebum decides to settle in with a bowl of ramen noodles, rewarding himself from that train wreck of a day at work by reading his current favorite blog. He begins with a smile on his face, but as he reads further and further, he’s not sure whether he should be horrified, embarrassed, or… grateful? On the one hand, his embarrassing mistake has been enshrined for all of the readers of Youngjae’s blog to read, but on the other hand… It looks like he’s been forgiven and… Youngjae thinks he’s a cute waiter. A _cute_ waiter. Emphasis on _cute_. 

 

Jaebum decides he’ll go somewhere in between and thinks up of a comment to write.

 

@ _noralover7_ commented: oh jeez… that waiter was me ( ˃̣̣̥ ﹏ ˂̣̣̥  ✿ ) but i do hope you’ll forgive me!! and do come back to our restaurant!!

 

He waits with bated breath until he hears a ding from his phone.

 

@ _bonappe_tweet_ replied: oh! really!? well… maybe you could take me there (⁄ ⁄ ◕ ⁄ω⁄ ◕ ⁄ ⁄ ✿ )

 

If anybody asks, Jaebum will refuse to admit that he spent the rest of the night screaming and pounding his fist into the wall, but the landlord will know by the many complaints he receives from Jaebum’s neighbors. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [[twitter](https://twitter.com/2jaepg)] and [[tumblr](http://busanjeongin.tumblr.com/)]
> 
> send prompts to [[7fics](http://7fics.tumblr.com/askandrules/)]
> 
> please leave kudos and/or a comment! i really do love reading y'all's comments!
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/R6R27QMR)


End file.
